


The End of the Beginning

by Spaceisinfinite



Series: The Adventures of Rogue One [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Happy, Rogue One - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceisinfinite/pseuds/Spaceisinfinite
Summary: They live.They are not dead.They are a crew, a family.They work together to fight the Empire.





	The End of the Beginning

The elevator came to a stop. Cassian placed his arm around Jyn’s shoulder as she supported his injured body. The doors to the elevator slid open and they were greeted by the bloody sight of Baze and Chirrut, standing on the ramp of their stolen Imperial ship. Relief flooded through Jyn as she began moving both her and Cassian forwards. Baze was at her side first, followed by Chirrut who caught Jyn as she passed Cassian off, with a grunt, to Baze.

‘’We’re nearly there Little Star,’’ Chirrut said as he helped her up the ramp.

As soon as the four of them were inside Baze shouted to Bodhi to get them the hell out of there. The engines fired up and they were gone in seconds. Just missing the destruction caused by the Death Star. Chirrut helped Jyn sit on the floor next to Cassian who was starting to drift off. Jyn allowed the exhaustion to flow through her as Chirrut helped Baze patch Cassian up as best as they could.

‘’You alright? What happened?’’ Bodhi asked as he came flying out of the cockpit.

Baze looked up from bandaging Jyn’s twisted ankle, ‘’aren’t you supposed to be flying?’’

‘’Autopilot,’’ Bodhi said hurriedly, kneeling next to Jyn in concern.

Jyn smiled tiredly and gently patted Bodhi’s arm as Cassian responded sleepily, ‘’we’re fine. The plans were transmitted and we’re only a little worse for wear.’’

Jyn scoffed at him in disbelief,’’ Only a ‘little worse for wear?’ You fell and hit nearly every metal grate on the way down!’’

Cassian just smiled at her concern, one of the first real smiles she had seen on his face since she met him, ‘’ I’m still here though, aren’t I?’’ he said.

Jyn could only shake her head as she breathed out a soft laugh. The relief of surviving allowing them to relax. Bodhi went back to the cockpit, announcing that they would reach Yavin 4 in an hour. Baze and Chirrut finished patching them both up and went to sit near the opposite end of the cargo bay, leaving Jyn and Cassian sitting side by side, half asleep, half in pain, by themselves.

‘’I can’t believe we did it,’’ Jyn said.

‘’I can’t believe we survived.’’

Jyn laughed and replied with a soft, ‘’ don’t jinx it.’’

Cassian looked at Jyn as she shifted slightly closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder tiredly and began drifting off. Cassian had never met anyone like her. Someone who could be so caring and yet kill you with a look if you said something wrong. Cassian could not believe how in the few days he had known her she had caused him to change ever so slightly. Causing him to care for a woman that he barely knew, to disobey direct orders which he had never had a problem following before. Causing him to care for a rag tag team that now called themselves ‘Rogue One’. Whether the change was for better or for worse? He was not sure.

Cassian decided that right now though, with Jyn next to him, pressed into his side with her head on his shoulder, alive, he would not answer that question now.

Little did Cassian know that in the next few weeks the answer to that question would be important.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Pretty terrible at descriptions. Updates will be slow, but I do hope that you enjoy.


End file.
